


"Could Become a Place"

by starshii



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gun Violence, Memory, School, Shootings, deep, meaningful, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshii/pseuds/starshii
Summary: I found a poem I wrote a long time ago after that massive uproar about school shootings. My school held a walk-out and the speech that went on during that moved me so much that I had to write about it. This may contain sensitive content.





	"Could Become a Place"

Sitting in a classroom of deadly silence and darkness,

You can almost hear your parent’s chiding voices,

Over the echoes in the halls,

"You need to go to school,” they say,

“It’s a place where you will learn and grow,”

But never had they said,

That not only does it develop the mind,

But it develops hatred and mistrust.

That a place that was meant to be safe,

Could become a place where a bullet can meet skin.

Could become a place where instead of daydreams,

You consider nightmares.

That it could become a place where instead of rowdy classrooms,

Students sit in fearful silence, waiting.

Their breaths are quiet, yet heavy,

And full of so much life,

For they never know,

Which breath would be their last.

They never know,

Which goodbye kiss can become a goodbye that will last forever.

Which words will be their dying ones.

For they never knew,

That one student with a gun,

Can kill 20,

And the hearts of a thousand.

The drills they practiced for so long,

The muffled giggles ringing through unnatural silence,

They never knew it would become real.

That the words they read on that daily paper,

Can become their frightful reality.

And for some, they will never know.

But for others,

Your 17 seconds of silence,

Was their last.

**Author's Note:**

> To all the victims, direct and indirect, of school shootings.


End file.
